


How Killian Jones Treats His Wenches

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck me like one of your wenches.” Emma see’s the captain’s quarters for the first time and it doesn’t live up to her expectations and she lets Killian know that. Warning: contains some graphic and rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Killian Jones Treats His Wenches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Contains some graphic and rough sex and Killian’s dirty-talking mouth. This little one-shot was birthed after a conversation about the captain’s quarters and how it didn’t quite live up to my own expectations of what a pirate captain’s cabin should look like and thought: “What if Emma thought the same?” This one-shot is dedicated to Sabs (shecalledhimkillian on tumblr) and was beta'd by Nicki (oncertwice on tumblr). This fic is also available on tumblr and ff.net. Enjoy!

“Killian! Where are we going?” Emma giggled with unadulterated excitement. That’s right. She, Emma Swan, was giggling like a deranged teenager. Killian barked in amused laughter at the musical sound, his chest pressed against her back, his single hand trying very hard to cover both her eyes as he walked them forward. Killian and Emma had been seeing each other now for a month and it was their official third date which anyone knew by the unwritten rule that was the date you were allowed to engage in sexual activity with your significant other.

“You’ll see when we get there.” He led her in the right direction, the two traveling up a slight incline plane. “Watch your step up ahead, love, it’s a slight gap,” he informed her.

“Got it…” she smiled, holding her hands out to make sure she didn’t bump into anything as a manner of precaution. “Here’s the gap, lass…” he cautioned, “best to put your legs as wide as they will go…” he instructed. Emma followed his orders, widening her legs over the gap as far as they would go until her foot hit solid ground, “just like that…” he praised. Emma and Killian halted, her feet hitting a slight bump preventing her from moving any further, “Killian?” Emma questioned. “This is going to be the tricky part, love. I want you to firmly close your eyes, no peeking.” Emma did as she was told, her eyes clamping shut as Killian shuffled about, the sound of wood hitting wood flitting to her ears.

“I’m afraid this is the tricky part,” he apologized, his one hand gripping her shoulder as he shoved her in a decent position to ascend down the stairs, “I’m going to go first and I’m going to tell you where to step. Do you trust me, Swan?”

“I do, Killian,” she grinned with a sharp nod.

“Good girl,” he complimented, pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss on her cheek before taking his lead down the steps in front of him, his feet planting firmly on the bottom and turning to put his good hand on the railing to call out to her. “Okay lass, put your hand on the railing beside you,” he guided, Emma did just that, “good. Now, take it easy, one step at a time. Just follow the sound of my voice.” Emma carefully stepped, minding the rather large gaps between each step, she was going down a set of narrow stairs, allowing his voice to guide her. Emma felt a hand reach out for her, taking his hand in her grasp, helping her down the rest of the way until her feet hit the bottom. Killian came back to stand behind her, his hooked arm wrapped around her waist, his entire being buzzing with enthusiasm. “When I tell you to open your eyes, open them,” he whispered in her ear.

“Okay,” she agreed, sounding a tad bit unsure but interested nonetheless. “Open,” he permitted. Emma opened her eyes, blinking several times as she let them adjust to the dim lighting. Her eyes flickered every which way to take in her surroundings.

“Your ship Killian, really? I’ve been on your ship…” she groaned, thoroughly unamused by his choice in location.

“Nonsense, love, look where you are.” he gestured about to the furnishings: the desk with chairs, his single bed with a red, brown and gold trimmings, his collection of treasures and books sitting on the build in shelves of his cabin. Emma looked around, taking everything in, her eyes still glinting with a state of confusion, her expression seemingly unimpressed. “Captain’s quarters…” he said for her, his eyebrows knitting together, his hand and hook flourishing in a hard gesture of observation. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, even with his own two eyes.

“This is where you live?” The statement came out as more of a question than anything, the lines in her forehead creasing with a slight disgust, even though she didn’t mean it that way. Killian continued to gawk at her, his mouth forming a tight line, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say? You wound me, lass!” He boldly remarked, “I know it’s not much, but it’s all I have. I thought I would share it with you. Much better than a room at Granny’s…” he babbled on in frustration.

“It’s great, Killian. I don’t know, I think I was just expecting something… I don’t know… grander?” she thought aloud.

“Grander?” he repeated, the taste of the word bitter on his tongue, taking a short step backward, his finger nervously scratching behind his ear. It was his tell; something Emma could spot right away.

“Killian,” she started, taking careful steps toward him only to be held back with the sign of his hand, “Killian, please. I meant no disrespect, you have to understand… “ she pleaded warily. “I have to understand what?” He mocked harshly. “I grew up reading stories of pirates and their lifestyle—their way of living. They were ruthless, took what they want when they wanted, not bothering to trifle with simple things. They stole and lived a life of style and grandeur. I just expected the bedroom of a pirate, especially a captain, would be slightly more decadent,” she explained in a drawn out conclusion.

“Well, forgive me for not living up to my stature! I’ll be reminded of that next time my crew needs food or warm blankets! I have other priorities than to sate my own petty needs of comfort!” He argued, making a valid point, his bellowing voice making her jump slightly.

“Forgive me, I just thought it would be like in the movies…” she murmured, wringing her hands together awkwardly, embarrassed by her reaction to all of this. Here he was, trying to be sweet and romantic, trying to make this night perfect and she just had to open her big mouth and complain about something that was so stupid and inconsequential. She just hoped she could be redeemed and have the night spared.

“Swan…” he tilted his head in guilt, crossing over towards her to wrap her up in his arms, “I’m sorry, let’s not quarrel,” he suggested. “But—“ “It doesn’t even matter love,” he dismissed, lightly rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin of her arm. Emma shrugged him off, padding through the enclosed space of his cabin and glancing around, her eyes settling on the biggest problem she had with the space. Emma walked over, placing her hand against the thin mattress with absolutely no give and support to it. “It’s really not all that bad…” he mentioned, “see for yourself,” he recommended as if he were trying to sell her on a car instead of a poorly made bed. Emma took a seat off the edge, squirming as she sat to make herself comfortable, unable to erase the rough feeling the bed gave her as opposed to their modern day advancements in the field of sleep comfort.

Emma grimaced, swinging her legs up and over the edge to lay flat on the bed, Killian stepping up beside her as she tested the material on her back, “I suppose it’s not too bad, although It’s not very spacious…”

“Spacious, Swan? It was designed for a single man but can easily fit two…” he assured her.

“Maybe to sleep…” she began to sit up, swinging her legs back to their previous position of hanging off the side.

“Did you have other things in mind, Swan?” He raised a curious eyebrow in her direction.

“I did, but not anymore…” she laughed lightly with a roll of her eyes, his mind always on one thing and one thing only. “I’m just wondering, if you are the womanizing pirate captain you believe yourself to be, how is it that you bedded all of those women with such measly accommodations, captain?” She challenged, with an evil glint in her eye.

“You don’t need a bed to have your way with a woman, Swan…” he licked his lips before letting out a husky chuckle.

Emma’s eyes flickered to his crotch, his arousal jutting out, making a tent in his leathers, “Show me…”

“Pardon?” he gave a curt nod in her direction.

“You heard me,” she leapt up from the bed, striding toward him, placing her delicate hand over the curve of his hook, her eyes wild with mischievous intent, “show me how you fuck your wenches.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, love.” He growled in warning, his pants getting tighter with the insinuation. “One you won’t want to win, I assure you…” he gritted his teeth.

“Captain, I’m asking you to take me. Take me like one of your wenches, Killian…” she outright begged, pushing her chest up against him, his eyes flickering just below her chin to see her tantalizing cleavage on purposeful display.

“Just remember, love,” he lowered his head towards her with a dark lust-filled look in his eye, “you asked for it.” Killian grabbed her roughly by the hair at the back of her head with a start, “On your knees wench,” he commanded with a saucy smirk, dragging her down onto her knees in front of him. He diligently undid the laces of his pants one-handedly and threading his hook and hand to tug them down his hips, the material bunched at his knees, his thick, hard cock springing from its confines and bouncing against his clothed abdomen. “You have pointed words, love. Let’s see what else you can do with that gorgeous mouth of yours.” The words tumbled from his sinister lips, his hand coming to pump his shaft, making himself bigger and harder for her.

“Open up love,” he rasped out, guiding his aching member to her moist lips. Emma took him into her mouth, his cock gliding down, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat, her eyes watering as she tried not to choke. Killian wrapped her long blonde locks in his fist, his fingers brushing harshly against her scalp and using it as leverage to control her mouth against him. Emma braced her hands against his hips for purchase, her eyes burning as she slowly released him and lowered her mouth back over him, avoiding the back of her throat on purpose. Killian didn’t seem to like that and forcefully thrust himself back, dragging himself out then pushing back in, teaching her just the way he liked it. Emma struck up a rhythm, allowing him to fuck into her mouth at a brutal pace, her throat muscles opening up to swallow him whole. “Yes lass, just like that,” he sung his high praise, moaning insistently as she hummed around him, sending pleasurable vibrations straight through him. Killian rocked into her, thrusting her head against him, her own body humming with pleasure, her legs clenching with desire. “So good…” he mumbled. Emma continued blowing him as her mouth devoured him. Killian watching as his cock disappeared into her mouth over and over and over again. He looked down at her with a smug grin, enjoying the way she sucked him dry.

“Such a willing lass, do you like sucking my cock?” he addressed proudly, “I bet you do. Answer me!” he demanded with a huff. Emma nodded, her mouth full of him, her eyes pricking as she closed them. “Enough!” he tugged her by the hair violently, his length falling from her mouth with a wet pop. “I want to finish inside you. I want you to feel what I do to you. I want you to feel my cum dripping down your legs,” he told her, his graphic words making her moan.

“Lean over the bed, love.” Killian released his hold on her, Emma fall hard onto the ground with a muffled thump. Emma scrambled onto her knees, gripping the edge of the bed and hauling herself up and positioned herself over the bed like he requested. She watched from the corner of her eye as Killian pushed his pants back up, lying open at his hips, his cock hard pressed against his stomach. Killian strode over to her, standing behind her, his hand jutting out to fill his hand up with her jean-clad cheek and giving it a hard squeeze. Emma ground her ass desperately against him in search of friction. “Are you wet for me, love?” He purred darkly, his hand snaking down the front of her pants and underneath her panties, his finger slipping through her folds. “Of course you are, you greedy wanton woman…” he laughed, pulling his hand out from her pants, his finger glistening with the proof of her arousal. Emma’s eyes widened as he brought his drenched finger to her mouth telling her, “Suck.”

Emma opened her mouth of her own volition, taking the digit in her mouth and tasting herself on his finger. “Do you like that, Emma?” he asked, pulling his finger from her mouth and wiping it on the inseam of his pants. Killian grabbed her by the waist, snapping his hips into her ass, making Emma keen at the sensation it caused, another rush of heat coursing through her going straight to her core. “Take your pants off for me.” Emma shakily reached for the fastenings of her jeans, tearing them open and shoving them down her hips with her panties, leaving her deliciously bare before him. Killian groaned at the sight, his eyes slowly appraising her nude form, leaning over his bed, wanting after him, her ass poised high in the air, just begging for his attentions. Killian brought his hand down on her ass cheek, her body slipping forward at the force as he kneaded the supple rounded flesh. “Such a beautiful arse. I wonder how tight it would be,” he laughed darkly, as her eyes widened and she flinched away from his touch. “Don’t worry love, another night…” he promised. “Let me see that greedy little cunt of yours,” he requested.

Emma shoved her ass higher into the air, her hands digging into the bed in front of her. “Gorgeous,” he remarked lowly, his fingers diving back in between her folds to ready her for him. “You want this Emma, I can feel it. Feel how ready you are for me,” he whispered possessively, withdrawing his fingers from her and pushing his pants back down to his knees. “You ready to be fucked by a pirate?” He brought his hips down against hers making her cry out in anticipation.

“Please…” she pleaded with him to show her mercy. Killian chucked, shaking his head as she pined for him. “Do you want my cock Emma? Want it filling you up? Stretching you?” He asked, his voice dripping with unadulterated sensuality, “Answer me Emma…” he sing-songed.

“Yes!” she gasped, “God, yes!”

Killian bent her further over the bed, bringing his hand and hook to her hips, pulling her flush against him, brushing his cock against her needy cunt, “I prefer captain…” he muttered before sliding home in one easy, jolted thrust. Emma felt him sink into her, her mind flitting back to his earlier words that were now mimicking his actions, his cock stretching and burning her in the most delicious way possible. She clawed at the edge of the bed, her fingernails digging into the thin mattress as he pulled out of her slowly and slammed back into her, his balls hitting her ass as he pounded into her relentlessly.

“Ahhhh! Fuck! Fuck, Killian!” She screamed, Killian smacking his hips wildly against hers, his hand leaving her hip and threading his hand through her hair and holding her back roughly, driving into her, pushing her closer to the edge.

“You feel so good. So tight. So perfect. Mine,” he growled, pushing her back down, her head buried in the mattress, stifling her cries of pleasure. Killian felt her walls grip him like a vice, his eyes rolling back into his head at the intense feeling, “Fuck lass!” he drawled out, pushing and pulling, his hips jerking with determination. Killian released her hair and Emma thumped back against the mattress as he snaked his hand around her and brushed against her sex, two fingers steadily working over her swollen clit. “Let me feel you come against me…” he beckoned, flicking at her clit. Emma screamed and flinched into him, her hips bucking back against his as she chased her orgasm. Emma grunted, his name coming out in a choked sob from her lips, her release gushing against his cock spurring him forward. Killian snapped his hips a few more times, riding her climax, her walls fluttering around him and milking his own release from him.

He came with a shout, slumping forward as he emptied himself into her, branding her with his seed. Killian grunted, tossing his head back as he rutted his hips against hers, riding out his pleasure. Emma’s eyes watered uncontrollably, her face hard pressed against the bed as she recovered from her intense orgasm. Killian fell against her, pulling his softening member from her warm depths, his release dripping down her legs. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against him, both of them tumbling onto the small bed in front of them. “Are you okay love?” he asked, turning his head towards her, his eyes shining with concern. Emma gasped, her chest heaving, her entire body aching and sore, “I’m fine, remind me to never doubt you again.” She said breathlessly. Killian chuckled, adjusting his weight against his elbow, his body twisting to hover over hers, his eyes shone through with mischief, his lips close to hers as he smiled a wolfish grin. “So… You ready to go another round with the captain?”


End file.
